Hayato Fūrinji/Personality
'Personality' Hayato recalls that he took on 500 martial artists at once and was extremely reckless in his youth and violent to boot, to the point where he deliberately spilled tea over another relaxing fighter's head just to goad him into fighting. Unlike Kenichi, Hayato would take on anyone, man, woman, child, and even animals. To this date, Hayato still takes on anyone. In his present, aged state, Hayato is a kind old man who has been wizened from his experiences. However, he still possesses a reckless streak and can also be very arrogant, the former of which is shown in his tendency to spend the dojo's money as well as getting carried away whenever he gets a chance to showcase his strength. He also tends to speak out his often over-simplified plans to others through even much more over-simplified and blunt manners of speech (e.g. "The fight until you're the last one standing plan", "The run and run and until they finally catch you plan" and "The giant dealing with it when it comes plan"). He's rather cocky in fights, such as overestimating himself and bragging about his numerous fights in the past, showing a bit of a boastful side on his part. Hayato has a strong sense of justice, viewing those that fight for justice have great power and must have responsibility for that. It is this philosophy that may have motivated him into his travels over the years to protect the innocent and keep Miu from falling down the wrong path. This could be for failing to stop his son from falling to the killing fist path which he consider it to be his greatest failure. Hayato possesses a soft spot for Miu, stating that for anyone to ever marry her would have to first defeat him in battle. In fact, when he saw her kiss Kenichi on the cheek and he saw the whole thing, he was so angry that all the other masters had to hold him back from killing Kenichi. He even once threatened to kill a man who was holding her hostage despite being a devout follower of katsujin ken. He loves his granddaughter very much and worries over her well being when she's hurt or in danger, such as when she was going on the ski trip with her school, Hayato was worried about her panicking about how her mother died in the snow. He was also worried about telling her about her past with Saiga, wondering how she would react with how her father abandoned her and her dying mother. When Miu was taken by Jenazad, Hayato only blamed himself for this and became desperate in his search for her, such as traveling all over the globe in his search for her while angrily shouting out for Jenazads name. When Miu was safe he became mad at Kenichi for holding Miu in his arms then became very happy that she was safe with tears of joy that Kenichi had protected her. He is also quite fond of Kenichi Shirahama, calling him "Ken-chan" and is the only one who apologizes to him for the Hell that he and the others put him through (despite, as Kenichi puts it, simultaneously holding the rank of the most brutal training), however, this is implied as apparent mainly because he truly enjoys tormenting the boy. Even though he apologizes for the Hell he's put through, Hayato also has put him through similar brutal training, such as when he took him on more than one training trip, Kenichi noted how horrifying and tough it was to just survive the training. He has even giving Kenichi his approval to date Miu, his granddaughter, for winning the D of D tournament (should Miu agree to it). He tends to not let Kenichi get too close to Miu, such as reminding him if he wants to marry her, he must defeat him (though this was also due to him having caught Miu kissing him on the cheek, greatly angering Hayato). After Kenichi saved Miu from Jenazad's grip, Hayato placed his hands on his shoulders and tearfully thanked the boy for saving his granddaughter, showing that Hayato knows Kenichi can protect Miu. Also, he is not above scolding Kenichi should he do something reckless, such as fighting a master class fighter and as a result putting Kenichi under house arrest. However, in truth, Hayato and all the other masters were very proud of Kenichi of fighting a master class opponent and for fighting for his friends. He also states that Kenichi reminds him of when he was younger and respects Kenichi for that. Others who know the Elder, such as Silcardo Jenazad, have also noted the similarity between the two. Hayato has a disguise he uses to (rather poorly) dress in called Garyu X. He only wears a mask with a robotic design to look like a 20-year old disciple and even believes the disguise to be perfect despite his outfit still being the same. However, everyone (except Apachai) know it's him and all believe that he's finally starting to show signs of insanity due to his age. Hayato is shown to be unable to bring himself to hurt young children even if they were animal, espically if their family were infront of him, which was clear in his battle against Ganosuke Yokiou when he couldn't kill a young fox for nourishment when he saw it family are staring at him and let it go. This selfless sense of mercy would not go without gratitude, as the same fox he spared saved his life in his fight with Ganosuke by biting him on his arm and allowing the elder to escape the island to save his fellow Katsujinken fighters. Also, another example is when he was reunited with Mikumo Kushinada, who has fallen to the path of asura, the first thing he said to her her was to stop injecting darkness into children who don't know anything about the world. While his wife wasn't seen or interacted with, the Elder seem to be faithful to her as he didn't remarried or had a relationship with another woman. This was shown when he rejected Mikumo Kushinada advances and claims about them having a relationship in the past. Even after her death he visit her grave every year which indicate that he hadn't forgotten about her.